<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock Bottom by AshyWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804813">Rock Bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWizard/pseuds/AshyWizard'>AshyWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Sanik, agent stone is a bottom and nothing can convince me otherwise, i wanted this to be smutty but it turned into something completely different what's wrong with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWizard/pseuds/AshyWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ivo Robotnik confronts his intense feelings for Agent Stone in a fit of raging passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when i went to see sonic the hedgehog in theaters for shits and giggles i didn't expect to be blessed with such a beautiful ship.</p><p>i haven't properly written fanfiction in like three years and didn't think Robotnik and Agent Stone's thicc sexual tension would be what got me back into it. but here we are.</p><p>i present to you a modern classic.</p><p>full credit for the title goes to my amazing roommate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a feeling unlike any other, one that started out as a pesky touch, like an annoying piece of thread that brushed your side at the worst of times. It was easily overlooked, a forgotten thought that only sprouted in the rare moments when his scattered mind was idle.</p><p>Dr. Ivo Robotnik hated this feeling. It clasped his chest in a suffocating grip, and no matter what he did, no matter how much he tried to distract his saturated mind with sporadic projects, he could not escape it. It was maddening.</p><p>The mad doctor felt like he was losing the remnants of his sanity the more time he spent with his bodacious partner-in-crime. Every time he felt him by his side, gazed into his loving eyes, or played along with his wild antics, that feeling struck him once more, stronger than the last.</p><p>He was losing control with every waking second, unable to hold captive the biting affection he felt for the agent.</p><p>God, he hated this feeling. It made him feel weak, it made him feel vulnerable.</p><p>If he wasn’t careful, it would be the death of him.</p><p><em>I just have to distract myself</em>, he thought. </p><p>This tactic worked for a while, with the chase for the snarky blue menace. He was nearly at the heels of the rodent’s glaringly red shoes. This endless chase gave Robotnik a new sense of direction, towards something he wasn’t so afraid of. It took his stomached butterflies and turned them into bloodsucking mosquitoes. Once again, only his hatred powered his drive, and he was okay with it. </p><p>But when Agent Stone entered the lab holding two lattes and a cheeky grin plastered on his face, Dr. Robotnik nearly split in two.</p><p>Snapped out of his dance routine and deep into the eyes of the ruthlessly pert agent, Robotnik could feel the burst of electricity shock his cold, dead heart back to life once more, and he responded the only way he knew how.</p><p>With aggression.</p><p>In a blind rage, Robotnik grabbed the collar of Agent Stone’s shirt and shoved him back into the wall, ignoring the fallen lattes as they spilled across the floor. He leaned in close, as if he were trying to stare into Stone’s soul, not breaking eye contact that made him want to melt.</p><p>Stark silence filled the room.<br/>
Agent Stone gulped as Robotnik stared, only a hair between them as the tension grew thick as lead.</p><p>“Everything okay, Doctor?” the agent inquired. A bead of sweat drizzled down his right temple. “Did you not want the latte?”</p><p>Robotnik’s fist clenched tighter. “N-no, I… I love the way you make them.”</p><p>“Oh.” A blush crept on Agent Stone’s face.</p><p>The doctor’s heart leapt. The pent up energy inside him was ready to explode, but on the outside, he was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. For once in his life, his thoughts weren’t running marathons. His mind was blank, for staring into Stone’s eyes were like gazing into the cosmos and he could not fathom such a menagerie of stars.</p><p>Agent Stone sensing the doctor’s anxiety, gently grabbed the wrist of his hand that was still clutching his shirt. Robotnik flinched. Somehow, he was brought back to reality.</p><p>“You’re shaking.” Agent Stone tightened his grip around Robotnik’s wrist.</p><p>Robotnik was confused. He couldn’t remember the last time he let someone touch him for this long.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t I push his hand away? </em>
</p><p>“I… I…” he stammered. </p><p>“You can tell me anything, Ivo. You know that.”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t tell you.</em>
</p><p>Robotnik mustered what little strength he had to try and force the words out. He had to expel this energy. He couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Why can’t I tell you?</em>
</p><p>His voice remained trapped in his throat, his vocal chords itching to scream out of the abyss he was drowning in.</p><p>Shaken by a newfound wave of emotion, Robotnik shuddered and pushed himself forward until he found himself burying his face into Stone’s shoulder. He let go of Stone’s shirt, weakly pressing his hand flat against his chest. A shaky breath escaped his lips.</p><p>Robotnik hated this. All of it. He had never felt so vulnerable before.</p><p>But he could feel Stone’s heartbeat, and for a moment, that’s all that mattered.</p><p>He nearly fell to pieces when he felt Stone’s cool breath dance past his ear and down his neck.</p><p>Stone, shortly astonished by the doctor's sudden intimacy, snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Robotnik's breath hitched as he did.</p><p>"It's okay," Stone said. "You're okay."</p><p>
  <em>Then why do I feel like I'm about to collapse in on myself?</em>
</p><p>Robotnik shook his head. He felt like a child, unable to speak, told hold himself upright.</p><p>They stood in their silent embrace for what felt like an eternity. As the moments passed by, Stone brought a comforting hand up Robotnik's back to rest on the crook of his neck. Robotnik nearly felt his knees give him. His steel walls were thinning away like old paper, and with that release of warm relief, he felt his body begin to unclench itself. And thus, everything began to spill out of the pit.</p><p>"I've never felt this way before," Robotnik mumbled into the fabric of Stone's shirt.</p><p>Stone hummed. "What?"</p><p>Robotnik lifted his head from Stone's shoulder, but averted his eyes from his. Stone let his hand drop back down to his waist.</p><p>"I said… I said I've never felt this way before… about anyone…"</p><p>Stone waited.</p><p>"I've tried to bury it for so long, this foreign feeling, and it was easier back then… back when it was only a speck… swept beneath the rug and forgotten…" He took a deep, shaky breath. He wanted to stop himself, from opening up, from exposing himself to the very person that made him feel the way he did, but he couldn't. The dam had been broken, and a raging river had been unleashed, a beast that could not be tamed. "But I've found that pushing it down… it only made it… not worse, but overwhelming. And I can't help but feel like…"</p><p>"Like you're about to explode?"</p><p>Robotnik met Stone's eyes, lost in awe.</p><p>"Yes," he said lightly.</p><p>Stone smiled and placed a gentle hand on Robotnik's cheek. He leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. "I feel that too."</p><p>Robotnik sighed. He could stay like this forever. He felt the world fade away in a blur. All he could see was Stone. His mind was quiet. For once, he felt peaceful. He felt like he was floating, and he did not want to come back down.</p><p>He held closer to Stone, afraid that if he let go, he would lose this forever and be thrown back into the abyss he was stuck in for so long, cold and numb.</p><p>“Is this… is this what love feels like?”</p><p>A twinge of sadness sparkled in Stone’s eyes. It was no surprise the doctor was a stranger to love, a victim of hate and aggression since he was a child. He had challenged his loneliness by building robots to keep him company, and robots very seldom good company accepting of affection. It's no wonder that he was allergic to it for so long, but meeting Agent Stone…</p><p>Meeting Agent Stone may have been the greatest thing to ever happen to him.</p><p>"Stone… I…."</p><p>Robotnik's voice was cut off when Stone suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against his.</p><p>The doctor didn't know what to do at first. For the few seconds it lasted, he just let the new sensation of Stone’s lips on his sink in. They were soft and plump, exuding a warmth he could hold onto forever. He nearly whimpered when Stone quickly pulled his lips away.</p><p>Stone was flustered, his face red as ever. “I-I’m sorry, Doctor, I got too ahead of myself-”</p><p>“Do it again.”</p><p>The agent, still blushing, broke into his signature cheeky grin and per request leaned in once more to kiss the doctor’s waiting lips. Robotnik let out a satisfied hum and naturally rested his hands on Stone’s hips as Stone grabbed the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer, deepening the passionate kiss. It was like sparks burst around them in a firework display of their passion. Robotnik felt elated. All that pent up energy that drove him mad for millennia finally made sense. The kiss sent electricity surging through his veins, straight to his heart and striking him in the dome. It was such an addicting sensation, one he would remember until the end of time.</p><p>God, Robotnik loved this feeling.</p><p>When the kiss ended, they were both out of breath and giddy from the sudden act of passion.</p><p>Robotnik gazed into Stone's eyes once more, a maniacal smile on his face.</p><p>He was free.</p><p>Stone chuckled, "What are you thinking, Ivo?"</p><p>The mad doctor placed a soft hand on Stone's face. No amount of doubt could prevent him from what he said next.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Stone blushed, his cheeky grin turning into pure elation. "I love you, too."</p><p>Robotnik sighed in relief, a laugh emitting from his throat as he rested his forehead against his.</p><p>The world came back into being, but this time, Robotnik was not bothered.</p><p>He had finally found where he wanted to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed the story.</p><p>have a good day, y'all ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>